Penelope
by Bubbles2mySoda
Summary: The Doctor finds a girl lying in a dimly light side street, she's in bad shape. Will he be able to save her? If not from her rapist, but at least from her own mind. Warnings - non/con or rape my first fic. rewritten! Sorry to say this story for the foreseeable future is ABANDONED.


******Disclaimer: **Sadly Doctor Who is property of BBC otherwise it would be a lot more suss.

******Wa****rnings: **RAPE and possibly language please do not read this if it upsets you.

**A/N: **Honest to god if this could upset you do not read it. Very angsty. This is also a total rewrite of my previous story which I have deleted.

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door onto a quite street in London. The cool Autumn air rushed passed him, carrying the strong smell of blood upon it. His eyes flashed open and he slammed the TARDIS door shut and ran towards the smell of blood, sweat and fear.

He rounded the corner and found himself in a dimly lit side street. Laying on her back just a couple of meters away was a beautiful girl. Her skin and hair glistened in the moonlight the light reflecting dimly off a small locket she wore around her neck. Her red skirt was short, exposing her pale legs, but something was wrong.

Her skin and hair weren't glistening from the moonlight. They were glistening because of the fresh blood that stained her body and matted her white-blond hair. Her skirt wasn't short it had just been torn. All her clothes had been torn.

The Doctor ran to her side and knelt down he could barely hear her heart beat and her every breath was shallow and labored. If he didn't help her soon she would die.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the Doctor muttered. He said it so often these days that it was starting to sound cliche, but he meant it every single time. This time he was sorry for so many things.

He was sorry that he hadn't been there to stop the monster who did this to her. He was sorry that he couldn't erase this from her mind, the next time anything sexual happened to her everything would come rushing back. Most of all however he was sorry for the fact that he couldn't help be aroused by the exposed flesh that her ripped clothes presented to him as he lifted her off the ground. She was like a feather in his arms and couldn't have weighed more than 90 pounds. He ran back to the TARDIS and wrenched open the door.

She kept muttering things like, "Stop, just let me die." and "It hurts, please stop, I want to go home."

The Doctor opened the very first door he came to, he mentally thanked the TARDIS for realizing the gravity of the situation and giving him the medical bay.

He lay the girl down onto the cold metal of the examination table where she lay still and helpless. The Doctor hated this room. The cool lights that bathed the entire room in an eerie blue light, the smell of harsh disinfectants and the stainless steel surfaces all made him feel a bit queasy.

This was no time for that though. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and ran it over her skin assessing the damage.

"Three broken ribs on right side, fractured pelvic bone, severe bruising of carpal bones on both hands. Heavy bruising on face, thighs and arms." The Doctor dictated to the empty ship. "No internal bleeding other than her vaginal wall but that will heal itself quickly." He also noticed several cuts running up her left thigh, some were faded with time, others looked fresh. He didn't want to say it aloud, but these looked self-inflicted.

The Doctor opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe containing a sedative that would let her sleep in peace for a few hours. He set about sponging the dried blood and mud from her face and body before injecting her with a serum to heal her bones.

He left her to sleep entrusting her to the TARDIS's care while he moved the them into the vortex.

**0o0o0o0o0**

She stumbled over a rock and landed on the hard pavement. She was trying to get up, scrambling to get away, but it was no use. He grabbed her and dragged her down dimly lit side street.

She was thrown onto the ground and her attacker pushed up her skirt, ripping off her underwear.

"Just asking for it wearing this little thing." the man said indicating her short skirt with a lopsided grin on his face. "You think you're all high and mighty, walking down the street like you don't know what you do to men. You make me sick!" the man punctuated his last word by spitting in her face and pulling himself out of his pants.

He grinned that disgusting lopsided grin, which showed his yellowed and chipped teeth. He lay on her crushing her. The smell of whiskey strong on his breath made her want to throw up as he pinned her hands above her head. He grunted as he tore into her. Little did her know that he had just stolen her virginity, along with every scrap of dignity she ever had.

"You're so hot and tight I would have thought you'd given it away long ago you disgusting little skank." the monster above her whispered in her ear, his rough stubble rubbing against her cheek.

His breathing became more rapid, he called out as he pumped faster and came inside her. He pulled out and tucked himself in, giving her a hard kick in the stomach and ribs. The monster looked down at the bloody heap he had just raped.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Penelope awoke screaming in an unfamiliar room that was bathed in eerie blue light, sitting on a cool examination table.

Penelope stared wide eyed around the unfamiliar room, frightened she scrambled off the table.

"What if he comes back, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," she crushed herself into a corner, wrapping the scraps of fabric tight around her body as if afraid that was the only way she could stop her body from shattering into a million pieces.

"Help me." she whimpered through her tears.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The Doctor was sitting in the library he had a book open on his lap, a novel from Gallifrey, one of his favourites. The cover was deep purple with worn edges and inscribed in gold with the swooping letters of his ancient language. He touched the cover lightly as he closed it, much like one does when gaining comfort from a old friend. He didn't know why he should need comfort, he wasn't the one that was lying on an examination table, wasn't the one who nobody had defended, not the girl who had begged for it to stop, he wasn't the one who had been hurt.

He heard the scream and bolted from the room, stumbling over the novel as it fell from his hands. He ran towards the medical bay and screeched to a halt in the doorway. From their he could see the frail young girl, pressed into one corner, desperately trying to hold herself together. He heard the words that had always been his weakness, "Help me."

He walked slowly trying not to frighten the damaged girl.

"It's okay, it's me, I'm the Doctor I'm here too help you."

The Doctor reached out a hand to touch her arm, afraid she would hurt herself.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the girl screamed jumping away from him, before running out of the room and down the twisting hallway.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Penelope was running. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heavy footsteps against the cold grid of the metal floor and her own heavy breathing. She ran through the halls, down long corridors that all looked the same to her, she slammed through several doors before she fell to her knees. She was exhausted. Gulping down air she brushed her blond bangs away from her face, glancing up through thick lashes she saw a door where she could have sworn there had been a solid grey wall moments before. A soft warm glow came from out the bottom of the door. Bracing herself against the door frame she rose on weak knees, and gently pushed the door open.

She was hit by a wall of warmth and shivered realising just how cold this...place was. The room reminded her of her grandmothers sitting room back home. With maple panelled walls and a large marble fireplace that flickered with a strange purple flame. The walls were lined with shelves of books. She walked unsteadily up to one and found herself looking at a shelf of her favourite books. Letting out a soft whimper of appreciation she slipped a heavy volume down from the shelf, Grimm's fairy tales, clutching it to her chest like it was her last hope, she walked towards the low wooden coffee table. She brought the book up to her face breathing in the scent, she had always loved the smell of old books, it smelt like history itself. Wonderful.

She placed the book softly onto the table beside a small bundle of white cloth. She picked the bundle up shaking it out, and found that it was a cotton night dress. Thankful to be rid of her stained clothes she discarded them and slipped on the gown.

She sat in front of the large fire with her knees drawn up under her chin and watched the flickering purple flame.

Her eyes were stinging. She brought her hand to her face rubbing her eyes. Funny she hadn't realised she was crying.

* * *

**A/N**

So this is a small labour of love and you have no idea how much you reading it means to me, and I have a great deal of love for those who sacrifice the couple minutes it takes to send a quick review :)

If you have been affected by any of this sort of thing or are feeling alone please reach out for help

In America and Canada call 1800 SUICIDE (1800 784 2433)  
In Australia call Lifeline on 13 11 14  
In Great Britain call Supportline 01708 765200 or Youth to Youth on 020 8896 3675

Or message me any time.

Take care my lovelies


End file.
